1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection cover for various portable products. More particularly, the present invention relates to a protection (i.e. protective) cover for a portable terminal such as a portable phone, a portable game player, a portable multimedia device, a table Personal Computer (PC), or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable product literally describes a product which a user operates when necessary while carrying it or at different locations. Such portability increases the risk of damage to the product, and a carrying case commensurate with the type of product being protected is fairly common, particularly for more fragile products. For example, a case for carrying cosmetic products has already come into wide use for many, many years, and recently, men and women of all ages carry portable terminals, such as portable phones, portable game players, portable multimedia devices, table Personal Computers (PCs), or the like. The market for cases that protect portable terminals from shocks or scratches is expanding constantly.
To prevent the exterior of a portable product from being damaged, users often use protective covers. Herein, such protection covers include a pouch that contains the portable product therein and an external case is directly mounted on the exterior of the portable terminal. The protection cover, in an early stage thereof, has been used merely to keep or protect a portable product, but with the popularity and widespread use of portable phones, the protection cover is also used for decorative purposes. In other words, a portable terminal such as a portable phone is used not only for a communication function, but also as fashion accessory for expressing a user's individuality.
Meanwhile, users of portable terminals having reinforced multimedia functions, such as smart phones or table PCs, as well as portable multimedia devices. Such users often purchase separate cradles such as docking stations. The cradles enable the terminals to be inclinedly cradled on the plane such as the desk or the ground, allowing users to conveniently view moving pictures or the like through the portable terminal.
Users utilizing a protection cover and a separate cradle often separate a portable terminal from the protection cover to cradle the portable terminal on the cradle or remove the portable terminal from the cradle to couple the portable terminal to the protection cover. However, in practice, it is inconvenient for the user to carry the cradle at all times. Moreover, since the user environment of such portable terminal is subject to many changes at any time because of the portability, it is very cumbersome for the mobile user to switch position of the portable terminal from the protection cover to the cradle or from the cradle to the protection cover.